A Spark in the Storm
by msemileigh
Summary: Modern AU - "I helplessly tried to focus on something that wasn't Katniss. I was captivated by her. She was so beautiful, so strong, so funny, so full of fire." Katniss/Gale
1. Chapter 1

I originally posted this as a one shot. Pending the potential readers thoughts, I will be turning it into a story with switching POV's. Please check out the second part of this and let me know what you think!

**Gale Hawthorne**

* * *

We lose ourselves in the things we love.

The storm was curling itself around the very edges of the sky threatening to swallow it whole. I looked over at the girl sitting under the tree watching the first drops of water fall into the lake. We had been sitting here under the protection of the leaves and branches for at least twenty minutes now, enveloped by an awkward silence. My heart was pounding so vigorously in my chest I swore she could hear it. I fumbled through our picnic basket as I helplessly tried to focus on something that wasn't Katniss. I was captivated by her. She was so beautiful, so strong, so funny, so full of fire. So complicated.

I needed her to need me again.

She noted my fidgeting with the basket and half-smiled at me, removing it carefully from my hands, taking an apple from it and placing it on a nearby rock. The touch of her hand would have made me fall to the ground had I not already been there. "We should head back."

My heart fell into my chest. "You really want to, Catnip?" I asked, unable to mask the disappointment eating into every syllable. She raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"It's going to pour soon. I have to go make supper for Prim."

"I know, but I thought-"

Seeing through my facade, she sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. "Gale, we've been through this."

"Katniss, I tried to begin, but she quickly cut me off.

"No. I can't be with you. You know that."

"I wasn't saying that-"

Her piercing grey eyes burned into the depths of mine. Nodding her head, she spoke delicately. "You were."

Biting down on my tongue, I had to look away. I focused my attention on the menacing sky. It was growing darker and thunder rumbled in the distance. I felt her eyes watching me, weighing my every move. Her gaze was eating through me. My heart was ripping itself open the longer I sat in her presence, yet I couldn't find the strength to go. I wanted to be around her. We belonged to each other in our own unique way. A small part of me clung to the idea that I could change her mind. That she would leave Peeta for me; that suddenly she would see that no one understood her like I did; that her soul mate was sitting right here.

But true to Katniss, she wouldn't have that.

"It's time to go." She said. "Prim is waiting, and so is Peeta. Come on, I'll drive."

I flinched at the mention of his name. I found myself glowering and without warning blood surged throughout my veins, fury taking over my body and spilling out in my words.

"What the hell is so special about Peeta?" I demanded. "Why are you with him? You know, I heard he was sleeping with Madge. I saw them together at the bar."

"They're friends. Friends hang out at bars together. It's pretty normal." She retorted.

"They looked awfully cosy to be just friends. You know what they say, once a cheater, always a cheater. He cheated with you, what makes you think he wouldn't cheat on you? How can you be so goddamn blind Katniss? I am the one who loves you!"

"Gale," I stopped immediately when I heard the dangerous growl in her voice. Her grey eyes had taken on a red glow and her body was tensed up as the vein in her right temple pulsated. "Do not ever speak that way about Peeta. I understand you don't see eye to eye, but how dare you make those insane accusations!"

We stood, our breath ragged, staring at each other for what seemed like hours. Breaking her defensive stance, Katniss sighed heavily. "Just go, Gale. I need you to go."

She uttered the very collection of words that had shattered my heart one year ago when she had told me when she told me she had slept with Peeta and was breaking off our engagement. Pools of tears were forming in my eyes. Embarrassed, I nodded and physically forced myself to walk out into the rain, which was now falling from the sky in sheets. I had almost reached the car when I felt her tug on my arm. Surprised, I stumbled awkwardly as she whipped me around to face her.

"Katniss, what are you-?"

"Damn you, Gale!" She lamented. What came next took my breath away. Pushing me against the car door, Katniss lunged at me, her lips crashing into my own. Her kiss tasted desperate and angry all at once. I felt her hunger, her longing, as I pressed into her closing the distance between us. We fit together perfectly. Countering her kiss, I slid my hand beneath her shirt. She let out a gasp when our lips disconnected and I trailed her neck and collar bone with kisses. Shivers of pleasure spread throughout my body. "More." I begged, but she had already pushed my frame away lightly with her hands. We stood watching each other once more, this time flushed, aroused and sopping wet. There wasn't a shred of guilt written on her face, only the undeniable lust that she was hell bent on suppressing.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I do love you, Gale. I just... I can't do this to Peeta."

"You can't do this to him, yet you did it to me?"

A long bout of silence followed.

"It's okay, Catnip." I lied pathetically, composing myself. "Let's go home. Prim is waiting." Katniss frowned, and I could see she was at a loss for words. I offered her the keys and she took them tentatively.

The rain began to let up as we drove together toward home. The storm was over, for now.


	2. Chapter 2

I posted the first part of this as a one shot, but I had left the ending open to maybe continuing. It was suggested that I do so. I felt inspired and wrote this chapter from the POV of Katniss. If this continues, the POV will switch back and forth between Gale and Katniss from now on. Let me know what you think of this with a review and if you'd like to see if continued :)

**Katniss Everdeen**

* * *

Lifting the Marlboro from its signature red and white packaging, I removed my lighter from my jacket pocket. For about fifty cents a piece, the thing worked remarkably well; better than the ten dollar one I had bought at Havana's a few months before.

Flicking back the rounded black wheel, a flame appeared. Lifting it to my cigarette, the end of the stick glowed. Letting my finger off the back of the lighter, I took a long awaited drag.

Standing against the cold concrete of the building, the hand not holding the cigarette tapped against the wall to a beat left stuck in my head. The air was crisp from the rain. Raising the cigarette once more to my chapped lips, I flipped my raven bangs from my forehead before inhaling deeply again. Calm consumed my body as the poisonous smoke filled me up. The stress from the encounter with Gale swept off me like the tide pulls away from the ocean's edge with each drag. What an unbearable ride home it had been. Gale was brooding out the window the entire time, I'm sure refusing to say anything about it as to not upset me further. Any other time our failed relationship had been mentioned he had managed to deter the subject and return to his usual bright shiny self. Then again, I had never lunged at him like an animal before either. Sighing with defeat, I put out the cigarette. No amount of tobacco could fix this. Hands shoved in my pockets, I dug out my keys and headed into my building.

As I waited for the elevator I stared at the numerous fliers dawning the wall. Reminders about rent, seeking roommate postings, information on local events, a few grocery specials. Impatient, I pressed the elevator yet again, and on cue it answered my plea. I pressed level 16, when I heard another tenant yell for me to wait.

"No!" I shouted, laughing to myself. This small act of immaturity lifted my mood a little bit. That feeling went away fast however when I realized Prim would be waiting for me upstairs. My younger sister Prim moved out here to live me when she turned 18. We were only two years apart in age, and were so close. Despite her being younger, most days I think she's more of a grown up than I am. Riding up, I overlooked myself in the elevator mirrors. I looked haggard. I was still soaking wet, my lipstick was smeared.

Tip-toeing into my apartment, I carefully closed the door behind me. I was hoping I could fix myself up and avoid Prim's interrogation. I was halfway to my bedroom when a light illuminated the hall. My heart jumped out of my chest. Prim stood before me, laughing.

"You scared me!" I breathed, my hand covering my chest.

"You've been smoking." She reprimanded, sniffing the air.

I sighed heavily. Her righteous nagging was incredibly annoying at this given moment.

"It's been a hard day."

"You've looked better." She noted my rugged appearance. "What happened?"

"Nothing important. Don't worry about it. What did you want to get for supper?" I asked trying desperately to change the subject. "I was thinking of making a stir fry."

"Troubles with Gale?" Prim narrowed her eyes, examining me. One negative about living with your baby sister is that she knows you like the back of your hand. She refuses to keep her nose out of my business. It's really easier to just tell her, she's relentless.

"Yes I guess you could say that." I said nonchalantly.

"Don't beat around the bush, Kat. You can either tell me, or I can beat it out of you. Your choice." She smiled sweetly, knowing she cornered me.

"We had a fight about Peeta. I kissed him." I trailed off, hoping in vain she would focus on the first part of the sentence. Prim let out a shriek loud enough to disturb the entire floor.

I proceeded to provide her with every detail of my afternoon as I prepared our supper. Prim in return provided me with an hour and a half of her best scolding. As much as I hated to hear it, Prim was right. It wasn't fair to Gale to break his spirit like that. He had been nothing but good to me, and I had put a knife in his heart every chance I got. I felt so wonderful in the heat of the moment earlier, just like it felt when we were first together, before all the mess. It made me miss him. I knew he was wasn't wrong when he said that he understood me better than anyone. Peeta just sees me differently.

"What should I do, Prim?" I felt so overwhelmed and exhausted all of a sudden.

Prim reassuringly squeezed my hand before reaching for two mugs. "I honestly don't know. Have you heard from Gale since he dropped you at home?"

I checked my phone. "Three text messages, and two missed calls."

"What do they say?"

_'I'm sorry.'_

_'Don't ignore me.'_

_'Please answer my calls. I know you're there.'_

"You should answer him Katniss." Prim said pouring some warm, fresh spiced apple cider, our favourite. Especially in a crisis. Nothing seemed to calm either of us better than a cup of our late fathers homemade recipe.

One sip of our late father's cider and I was thrown into a deep state of retrospect. He used to make it when we were upset. It never failed to calm us right down, to make us feel warm and fuzzy. My father loved us unconditionally and devoted everything to Prim and I. God I miss him more than anything. I would sell my soul to have him back in this world. Four years ago seems like an eternity ago. I remember the final call he had made to me before he had left home. He had told me how proud he was of me being only eighteen and on my own. His precious girl was going to light the city on fire. It was just supposed to be a visit. He had only been a block away when it had happened. Funny enough, Gale and I met through the accident. Gale's father was passing through an intersection when my father, unaccustomed to city traffic, made a wrong turn. It turned out to be a fatal turn for the both of them. I was so torn apart by it, as was Gale. We put each other back together after the accident. I was so deeply in love with him then. And so young.

"Hello? Anyone alive in there?" Prim asked waving a hand in front of my face. I blinked several times to snap out of my daze. She frowned suddenly. "The cider reminded you of the accident. I'm sorry, I'll dump it."

"It's okay Prim. I am going to go to sleep this off. Love you, little duck."

"It's going to work out fine. I promise!" She called after me.

I grumbled goodnight and crawled into my bed, feeling some mild comfort from the warmth of my blanket. Though the blanket, the cider, nor the reassurance from Prim allowed me sleep. All my overactive thoughts could now muster up were of Gale: the afternoon, the kiss, our past, his unanswered messages. After several minutes of restless tossing and turning, I succumbed to what I really wanted to do, despite the fact that I knew I would regret it come morning when I faced Peeta.

Pressing the buttons gently, I hesitated slightly before pressing call. Just the sound of his breath sends a wave of relief from my head to my toes.

"Hi, Gale." I whisper softly.

"Hi." His voice is shaky.

Gale goes silent. He's never the one without words. He's always left that to me. Instantly I feel awful for calling. I know he's glad to hear from me, but I didn't call for his sake. I feel horribly selfish. We don't speak for several minutes, then through the silence my call waiting begins to beep. The caller ID reads _'Peeta Mellark'_


	3. Chapter 3

"I have to go Gale. It's Peeta."

I waited all night for her to call, and Peeta didn't fail to unconsciously remind me that she chose him. I felt dizzy from all the intense emotions pulsing through my body. I tried going to bed right then, but my hyperactive mind fought me on that one.

My eyes searched my room, landing on a box in the far left corner. It was peaking out just slightly, almost tucked out of sight. It was filled with all things related to Katniss. I had made it about a month after the break up, and tucked it in a corner when things started to mend. I knew looking in it would likely push me over the edge, but it was useless trying to resist feeling like this. Most days it takes more effort to ignore the tortured feelings I have about Katniss than to just feel it, so I just let everything run through me.

I grabbed the box and sat cross legged on my floor. On the top of the box was a postcard. She had sent it to me while she was in Paris with Primrose, who had insisted on dragging her all the way to Europe for two weeks to try on couture wedding gowns when she had found out about the engagement. Reading the message on the back, I laughed out loud.

_Being tortured in Chanel by Prim. She is actively trying to plan the wedding event of the century. When I get back we're eloping so we can get married in pajamas. I don't need a ceremony, just you. Can't wait to be home. Love and miss you – Katniss_

Everything was so perfect then. Well, I guess not so perfect on her end. I didn't see it coming. When she had told me she had cheated and was leaving me for Peeta, it was a mere two weeks from the wedding. I came home to our apartment after a long day of work and she was waiting for me. She said that it was nothing I had done, and that I shouldn't blame myself for it not working. What a silly thing to say. Of course I was going to blame myself. I still blame myself. I must have done something wrong that I couldn't keep her happy, and I will always feel that way. It takes two to make a relationship work and obviously we weren't communicating. I begged her to stay; to try and work things out. I told her I would do anything she needed, whatever it took, but she left. She moved back into her old apartment with Prim and didn't speak to me for three months. Then one night I couldn't take it anymore, and I went over there myself and tried to make peace. She suggested we be friends, and I knew that if I wanted to see her at all I would have to take that. Katniss is so guarded, she always has been.

A glint of shimmer caught my eye at the bottom of the box. It was her engagement ring. Feeling the tears welling up in my eyes, that was about all I could take for the night, so I shoved the box on a shelf and crawled into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

The following morning I awoke early, unable to sleep any longer. I was so restless. Throwing on some pajama pants, I dragged my feet into the kitchen to make some coffee. My roommate Finnick was there already, pouring himself a fresh cup.

"Well you look like shit." He said laughing, handing me a mug.

"I can say the same for you." I snapped. I wasn't really in the mood for joking around.

"I drank my weight in beer last night. Where were you last night? You were supposed to text me and come out after your afternoon picnic."

I considered just making an excuse, but decided that Finnick would just see right through me. "Katniss kissed me. Then she told me she couldn't do anything more because of that idiot Peeta. Shit's just hitting the fan where her and I are concerned." The words tasted sour in my mouth. The more I talked about her and I, the more angry I was getting about where I stood with her. "I'm so tired of all this hot and cold bullshit Finnick. She's all over the place. She fucking kissed me. I didn't tell her to do it. She did it herself. Then she says she can't. I'm confused, understandably. I feel like a goddamn idiot. She can have me whenever she wants but I can't dare ask for more."

"Rough night, bro."

"The worst part is that I miss her so much, I let her rip me to shreds. I need her in my life in some way."

"You realize you sound like a bad romantic movie?" Finnick asks raising his eyebrow. I chuckle to myself and sip my hot coffee. He's right, I did sound pathetic. But when someone has hold of you heart you keep them there, because if they let go your heart stops beating. Finnick is a ladies man, so I don't really expect him to understand a concept like unconditional love. Finnick's idea of love is a brand new video game for his Xbox and some chicken wings.

"I say fuck girls man. Drama is draining. You need a mans weekend. I'll get some sweet games for the Xbox, some Kentucky Fried Chicken and some beer, and we can park our asses on the couch and not move until Sunday night." Finnick says, grinning ear to ear at his brilliant plan.

"Eating chicken, playing Xbox and being a couch potato is hardly my idea of therapeutic activities." Laughing, I roll my eyes.

"That's because you are a girl. Man up Hawthorne!"

Finnick punches my arm lightly, and we arm wrestle, Finnick losing the battle. Fin was such an easy going funny guy, it was hard not to let his smile, infectious laugh and good attitude affect you.

I spend the morning with Finnick to put myself in a happier place. We make a breakfast of champions, and he tells me about his wild run in with the police last night. I'm howling by the end of the story. It's a damn miracle I didn't have to bail him out.

Then, without warning, Finnick shifts the mood in the room. "I know what you should do about Katniss." He said to me, an eagerness in his voice.

"Oh?" I replied, intrigued by the concentrated look on his face.

"Win her back."

"Fin, Kat has shut me down on more than one occasion. You and I both know that she doesn't wa-"

"No man. You had her first." He said interrupting me abruptly. "Gale it is painful for me, and for all your friends frankly, to sit by every day and watch you pine after that girl. You were engaged once and she said yes. You gave her a ring, and she gave you her word. So make that word worth something again. Fight to get her back. If her feelings were completely gone she would have never kissed you."

"But Peeta..."

Finnick groaned dramatically. "Fuck Peeta!"

"Look you don't get it man. She is out of my reach. Friends is the best I can hope for." I retaliate, growing irritated. The last thing I wanted was to lose her completely, and overstepping boundaries was going to push her away. We are fragile as it is right now, and any drastic measures could tumble our house of cards. I shook my head violently. No, I wasn't going to chase her.

"Don't do that, Gale. Just give in to your instincts and go get her."

I sighed heavily. I DID want to chase her. From the moment she left me, I haven't stopped suggesting it to her subtly from time to time. And yesterday DID prove she did still have a spark for me. I could take that spark and start a fire. Then, I decided that it was now or never.

"Yeah Finnick. Fuck Peeta!" I shouted excitedly. "I'm gonna get her back."


End file.
